Immortal
by Constance Greene
Summary: 50 sentences. In a dream will you give your love to me? — SoraNaminé


a u t h o r ' s . n o t e  
Since I'd probably never write this pairing otherwise (and certainly not this fluffily), this is for Tatikara; using her 5o themes, a sentence for each.  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.

SorMiNé  
-------------------------  
I m m o r t a l

- ♥ -

_oo1 . endless_

His journey was seemingly endless, but Naminé was the light at the end of the amaranthine path, making his weariness worthwhile.

_oo2 . serene_

"How can you always be so calm? Doesn't anything ever bother you?" He'd always ask, and she'd smile knowingly, unperturbed by his prodding questions.

_oo3 . remorse_

She had never intended to lie to Sora; sometimes she wished she could take it back, but then that would mean never having been able to have met him.

_oo4 . lock_

"No more visits from Prince Charming, unfortunately," The coral-haired Organization member proclaimed, closing the door with a click of finality as it locked, plunging her into darkness and separating her from Sora forever.

_oo5 . rose_

He had picked her a rose from the garden – yellow, like the colour of her hair – and when she smelled it its fragrance was just as sweet as he was.

_oo6 . forfeit_

"I give up," He threw his keyblade down on the floor and made himself vulnerable to the cloaked man, but then remembered Naminé and choked on his own tears.

_oo7 . canvas_

The painting canvas was a little coarse, reminding her of the texture Sora's bronze hands had when she fastidiously slipped his gloves off just to try to feel again.

_oo8 . shadow_

They compared shadows, joking about how his was taller than hers, and suddenly the two atramentous shapes molded into one solid black line.

_oo9 . before_

Before he had found her, she was alone.

_o1o . freefall_

Hands interwoven, they fell back into the snow and splayed their arms wide like crucifixions, waving them up and down to make a pair of angels.

_o11 . break_

"I'm so sorry; I can't believe I really broke it," He held his hand out to her with the Thalassa charm resting in his palm, the one that she had supposedly given to him.

_o12 . forgive_

"Of course I forgive you," Sora said while his lips brushed hers, stealing away not only her guilt but also her discreetness.

_o13 . stress_

It wasn't easy being the Keyblade's Chosen One, and she could only quiet him down when he growled and screamed by giving him a kiss, stifling his loquacious vocals.

_o14 . divide_

In her drawings, Sora and Kairi were always at a distance from each other because she supposed she felt a little jealous about their relationship before _theirs_.

_o15 . sky_

"My name means 'sky,'" He told her, and she thought, _How beautiful. _

_o16 . photographs_

"I saw your photographs before I met you," Confessed she to Roxas, "and you looked just like him."

_o17 . mirage_

The pallid girl appeared liquefied, rippling and breaking up the image of her in his mind (_I wish she wouldn't go_).

_o18 . oath_

He had sworn something important to her that night – what it was, he could no longer recall, but it was engraved in his heart; and he knew that it was critical enough to be rediscovered later on.

_o19 . surrender_

When she took him into her arms, she surrendered herself to him, and it was undoubtedly a sweet surrender.

_o2o . blame_

If Naminé had never discovered her Somebody, then she could still be with Sora – the thought made him oddly woeful.

_o21 . real_

Whenever she claimed she wasn't real, he'd put his hands on her shoulders and let them slide down her arms seductively, saying, "This isn't real? It sure _feels_ real."

_o22 . sunset_

He stared at the pastel drawing she had made for him of Destiny Islands, and after a long and anxiously awaited moment on her part, agreed; "Yes, this is exactly what the sunset looks like. Thank you."

_o23 . vertigo_

He was her support who assured her that, No, my dear, you aren't going insane; you're just seeing love.

_o24 . ashes_

The pyro had scorched one of her lovely paintings and reduced it to mere insignificant ashes; when Sora found out he hunted down the miscreant and engaged in a furious battle with him until he apologized.

_o25 . spotlight_

The Organization fixated all their attention on her at once, and if she pretended they were Sora's eyes watching her, pacifying cerulean like the ocean instead of harsh orange, green, and violet, she found herself becoming less nervous.

_o26 . drop_

The tear dropped into the Styrofoam cup, a silly experiment he had come up with, and Sora scooped it up on his finger and showed the glistening globule of moisture to her. "See? Proof of existence."

_o27 . villain_

Sora was the hero, and sometimes she wondered if she wasn't the damsel in distress but the villain – besides, his enemies were just like her; Nobody.

_o28 . shade_

With the loving strokes of her ebony pencil, she shaded in the hollows of Sora's handsome face and the curve of his lips, avoiding the sparkle in his eyes so they could be as bright as they were in real life.

_o29 . desperate_

"I'm the one who you're forgetting, Sora!" She cried in an act of desperation, even if it was a lie.

_o3o . remake_

The Riku remake thought she was his, but she knew that wasn't true – she was Sora's, now and forevermore.

_o31 . winter_

"I don't like the winter; it's too cold and lonely," He commented while they discussed their favourite seasons, "I like summer much better, because of its warmth. You remind me of summer, Naminé."

_o32 . quiet_

"You talk enough for both of us, Sora," She replied evenly to his inquiry, lowering her crystalline gaze.

_o33 . cards_

He was sick of cards, he said, and hoped that he'd never see another one again when he was out of this prison with her beside him every day; "And if Riku ever asks me to play 'Go Fish' with him at home, I'll smack his face."

_o34 . control_

The group of severely intimidating Nobodies controlled her life, yet Sora urged her to fight against them, and break free.

_o35 . words_

Sapphire eyes blinked in surprise and instantaneous recognition as he turned away from Kairi; "Hi, Naminé," and she returned his words (or lack there of) with the familiar: "Hi, Sora."

_o36 . perfection_

She was perfection: her hair – perfect, her eyes – perfect, her smile – perfect, her lashes – perfect, her lips – perfect, her hands – perfect, her legs – perfect, her mind – perfect, her love – perfect.

_o37 . heart_

Whenever she lied against him, he knew he heard the thudding of her heart – faint, but going strong and determined not to be forgotten.

_o38 . sing_

"_You are so beautiful_," He sang, hushed, into the cup of her ear as he held her, "_to me_."

_o39 . trace_

He traced her hand flat on the paper because he claimed he couldn't draw, and she marked the contour of her own smaller hand next to his (which was still a little bumpy – at least Sora was honest).

_o4o . worse_

Not being able to find Her was worse than not being able to find Him, Sora sometimes thought while aimlessly searching for his two dear friends.

_o41 . stars_

The stars were falling on Destiny Islands, celestial angel dust, and they stood together hand-in-hand, watching the captivating spectacle against the backdrop of midnight and gold.

_o42 . lights_

"We're two lights in all this darkness," He observed as they walked through the dim labyrinth of hallways, voice echoing emptily in the blank chambers.

_o43 . faith_

"I have faith that you'll find me again," Said Naminé as she reached out to him with her hand, but Sora could not attain a grip; it was as if she truly was fading away.

_o44 . obsession_

Just like Naminé's obsession was drawing, his obsession was Naminé.

_o45 . understanding_

Now that he finally knew whose Nobody Naminé was, he could clearly understand his feelings for her.

_o46 . sunshine_

The memory of her in the clearing – a slight figure atop the grassy green hills, sun-kissed and bathed in the flaxen light pouring down from the heavens – was what he'd draw if he had the same artistic abilities as she did.

_o47 . similar_

He had never noticed how remarkably similar the two girls were before; perhaps it was a good thing that he hadn't.

_o48 . lazy_

When he was feeling particularly lazy and daring, he'd sprawl out across her lap and look up at her and grin his distinctive, goofy smile; "Hello, lovey."

_o49. double_

Sora looked from Kairi to Naminé, from Naminé to Kairi; "Blimey, I'm seeing double."

_o5o . memoir_

"Thank Naminé," He read aloud from the journal, and for some reason that he couldn't quite figure out or remember, tears sprung up in his eyes and he felt eternally grateful for this girl who he surely did not and could not know.

- ♥ -


End file.
